


An Omega Desires

by Amsare



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fantasizing, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Was it possible to have a heart attack while being in complete heat?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sonny was not sure; he wasn't sure of anything else if he had to be honest.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, so sorry but I couldn't sleep and this happened: this is the first time I’m writing something about these two. English is not my first language so I’m sorry for any mistakes.

He was so screwed – it was the end, he knew it.  
   
Was it possible to have a heart attack while being in complete heat?  
   
Sonny was not sure; he wasn't sure of anything else if he had to be honest. He shifted in the bed, legs tangled in the sheets, feeling hotter and hotter.  
   
It was just what he feared it would have been – he was aroused, he was getting wet and the mere thought of it made him spread his legs wide just like a good submissive Omega.  
   
Sonny whined hopelessly as he closed his eyes, cursing himself for not having chosen an Alpha mate when it had been time; things would have been different in his life for sure.  
   
At least there was one thing he could do to find some relief.  
   
He reached out for his bedside table and he opened the drawer: he found exactly what he was looking for, one of his toys, the one he used for this _uncomfortable_ occasions.  
   
In his opinion, being an Omega sucked a lot, especially if you were a police officer: he hated staying locked up in his room, being unable to do his job with the squad.  
   
It was like being in quarantine.  
   
_“Why don’t you take a pill or something, you could just skip your heat when you want to,”_ they used to ask him but his answer was simple.  
   
He tried suppressants when he was younger – thirteen, fourteen years old – but his mother always thought it was better to let the heat run naturally. He should have been used to it by then! _"You'll be healthier, believe me,"_ she used to say – and how Sonny could not believe her? She was an Omega too. Anyway, this didn't change his idea: he really wished he would have been born _at least_ a Beta or an Alpha like his sisters.  
   
Was it useless regretting being born Omega? Yes, very much.  
   
Did Sonny ask himself the same _useless_ questions every month? Yes, he did.  
   
Thank god he was not a pessimist! He had to endure just for three days a month – _and it was not so bad_ , he thought when he circled his puckered entrance with two fingers, testing his wetness.  
   
_Fuck._  
   
It was hard to focus on something else as he felt a wave of pleasure that made him shiver – _oh, whatever._  
   
He couldn’t wait any longer: he took the long toy in his left hand pushing it inside himself with a steady movement – he was so wet it became slick in a moment; he gasped as he felt full of it, clenching around it rhythmically and _yes, oh yes_ , he needed more.  
   
_More, more, more..._  
   
Sonny tilted his head back on the cushions, mouth half-open, _aroused_ – craving a real Alpha to come and mark him once for all as his property. When was the last time he had a real one in his bed taking care of him, by the way? He didn’t remember it – _too long, too fucking long._  
   
The smell of a very familiar aftershave came abruptly in his head, his senses overwhelmed.  
   
It belonged to an Alpha, a very specific one.  
   
Sonny pushed out his toy just to shove it inside himself over and over again – _oh yes –_ he imagined being fucked straight on a well-known office floor by a well-known ADA.  
   
_Rafael Barba._  
   
Sonny had met Barba just the day before; he wondered what could have been happened if his heat had started earlier, in that very office. He remembered clearly Barba’s Alpha smell and it was making him moan shamelessly.  
   
_Pheromones_ , it was all their fault if he was fantasizing about him, he couldn’t help it. Why would he ever wanted Barba's knot anyway? To actually crave it?  
   
Deciding to keep on pushing his sick strange Omega fantasies, Sonny moved his legs toward his chest to have a better access to himself, gripping the base of the dildo tight.  
   
He thought about being fucked just like that, legs spread open like a filthy needy Omega, over and over again till the morning after. Probably Barba would have kept teasing him, forbidding him to come. _"You come when I say so, Detective,"_ Barba would have said in a sassy and teasing tone; he would have kept control of everything, making him beg for more.  
   
_Oh, please, please, don't stop._ _I need it, please, please Counselor, fuck me_ _harder_ _, fuck me... I'm begging you._  
   
In his fantasy, Barba would have had mercy of him, pumping Carisi’s cock at times with his own rhythm, skin slapping on skin.  
   
Carisi was dripping wet, coating the sheets under him but he didn't stop pleasuring himself as he was so close – _Come on, come on…_  
   
_"Look at you Detective, so desperate to come, so eager_ _to let me fuck you_ _as I wish..."_  
   
Sonny could nearly hear Barba's voice in his ear for real, hot air against his skin and – _oh_ – that was the point of no return.  
   
Rafael Barba would have been just the perfect mate to mark Sonny as his property – his own Omega – looking at him straight into his eyes, passion and lust mixed together.  
   
"Ah-Fuck!"  
   
Sonny came with long hot spurts on his stomach, ass clenching around the toy, milking it as to receive the seed of his Alpha.  
   
_If only it would be real, a real Alpha cock, a real knot..._  
   
Sonny’s heart was beating hard in the afterglow, enjoying the feeling as the pleasure was running through his body.  
   
He removed the toy carefully, hissing as he had to get used to his own usual emptiness. He wasn’t surprised when he saw more wetness gushing out from him.  
   
Sonny knew it was just a matter of time before his uncontrolled heat would have started all over again; changing the sheets would have been pointless, so he stayed where he was lying, enjoying the momentarily bliss.  
   
When it was gone, part of him hoped it would have lasted longer because he started to think clearly.  
   
Why of all the Alphas in the world he had to imagine ADA Rafael Barba? _Him?_ He didn’t dare think about the next time they would have met alone in his office. It would have been awkward. Wrong.  
   
_Yeah_ , he thought as he cleaned himself with a towel, _I’m so screwed._  
   
_Two days left._  
 


	2. Chapter 2

Those two days passed just like Sonny had predicted: his mind couldn’t come out with fantasies that didn't involve ADA Rafael Barba at all – not mentioning the last peak of his heat as the slight memory of Barba speaking in courtroom had made him come twice in a row.  
   
_Fantastic._  
   
_Absolutely fantastic._  
   
Anyway, it was finally over and being back to work was a true relief. One thing he loved about the SVU squad was that it didn't matter if you were an Alpha, an Omega or a Beta: everyone had to do his job and that was it – there was no room for prejudices. Besides, since Benson had been promoted Lieutenant, everything had become even better: she thought it was important working side by side with different _genders_ as you never knew whom the next victim could be. She was a strong and open-minded Alpha woman who knew exactly how to do his job.  
   
Unfortunately, it was no surprise that the majority of the victims at SVU were Omegas: not every Omega was like Carisi – he had always believed he was supposed to be a Beta as he was tall and of a medium built. If only his scent had been different, he could have been mistaken easily for _even_ an Alpha; he had no such luck instead, as it was evident he was unbounded. Under his perfume, his Omega scent was strong: _stupid human evolution._ It was not his fault if he craved to be marked once for all during his heat – Carisi had a better self-esteem, thank you very much.  
   
_Omegas..._ He had met lots of them at work. How many young Omega had been raped? How many had been forced to get marry to older Alphas? Too many – and he could not allow it.  
   
That day, Carisi entered the office greeted by a couple of his colleagues as if he hadn't been at home for three long days taking care of his heat.  
   
“Carisi, welcome back,” Rollins blinked at him, a steaming coffee cup in her hands. "Do you want some?"  
   
He couldn't feel more at ease, really.  
   
Sonny took a couple of files from her desk, sitting down on his chair to look at the work they did during those three days of leave.  
   
“What happened to this girl?” he asked as he was reading about a young Omega woman named Stacey Ryan, "Didn't she say she was _raped_ by her husband?"  
   
Rollins looked up from her computer, looking at Carisi, pursuing lips, "Yeah, that was before her abuser complained about the fact they’ve been bound for ten years by now... You know, the classic case of the Alpha who thinks you can do whatever you want with your Omega," she sighed, sipping her coffee again, "Barba shouldn't have any problems to take that pig down anyway."  
   
Carisi nodded thoughtfully, a shiver running down his spine just hearing the name _Barba_.  
   
_Focus Sonny, you're at work!_  
   
"Yeah, of course," Sonny tried to sound casual as if the mere thought of ADA Barba didn't make him... _Aroused?_ "How's the jury? A good one?"  
   
"So it seems, but we're just at the beginning," then she said, "you should come to court tomorrow and see it for yourself if you want."  
   
Sonny considered the idea: he was tired of staying at home unable to do his job properly – he had to go.  
   
"I'll be there."  
   
***  
   
On Monday morning, Sonny was sitting on a bench in the main courtroom next to Amanda Rollins attending the trial; but if the day before he thought that it would have been a good idea now he was not so sure anymore.  
   
As soon as he looked at Barba, his heart skipped a beat, adrenaline rushed through all is body and it was getting difficult to breathe.  
   
_What the hell is wrong with me?_  
   
He was annoyed at himself; he moved uncomfortably on his seat, folding his arms and tilting his head on the left.  
   
_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…Oh god, what did I do to deserve this?_  
   
"If I may your Honor, I'd like to show the Jury exhibit B..."  
   
Barba was standing up, approaching the jury stand with no hesitation with a picture in his hand.  
   
Sonny looked at him trying to follow his speech in vain – he was sweating.  
   
_If only he knew…_  
   
"Are you alright?" Rollins whispered imperceptibly.  
   
Sonny had tensed all of a sudden but he nodded looking in front of himself casually. He tried to stay calm, hoping his perfume would have hidden his obvious scent.  
   
When the court had to adjourn, they finally got out of there, Rollins just behind him, "Carisi?" she was concerned, "Are you alright?"  
   
"I'm fine, Amanda," he answered, untying his tie and forcing himself to smile as he usually did, "I'm just tired, you know...”  
   
“If you say so…” she didn’t believe him but fortunately her phone started to ring, “hang on,” she answered it, waving at him as she walked away to have some privacy.  
   
Sonny shivered as the sweat was cooling on his skin.  
   
_I can't be in heat, yesterday it was over, how is it even possible...?_  
   
He locked himself in the nearest bathroom, banging his head against the door – he needed to think of some plan.  
   
***  
   
After ten minutes or so, the situation hadn’t changed at all.  
   
_Do something!_  
   
As he got out of the bathroom, an Alpha looked at him with strong interest but Sonny deliberately ignored his predator gaze. Thankfully, his perfume was still covering his clear Omega scent, which could have become a real problem in a crowded room.  
   
_I can't be in heat. Not again, not so soon._  
   
“You should be going home, Sir!” A little beta woman commented as he walked near her, looking at him slightly worried.  
   
“Yes, yes, I know, I'm going,” he cut off, keeping on walking; when he arrived to a closed office door, he knocked without waiting for an answer.  
   
“Carisi?” Barba was standing up, arranging some files on his desk; he froze when he could smell something different in the air as soon as Sonny was in that room. "Is everything alright?" He looked at him, speaking cautiously.  
   
“Yes... Actually, no.” Sonny took a deep breath, passing a hand through his hair, “I have to ask you a favor,” _which_ _this might be a consequence of my endless heat._  
   
There was an unusual tension between them and Barba could feel it: he licked his lips nervously. “What kind of favor?”  
   
_Here you are, now or never, Sonny._  
   
“You're an Alpha, a nice one I presume, so I-“  
   
Barba lifted a hand as to shush him, tilting his head back, “Carisi, stop right there,” then he kept on putting away some files in his suitcases, avoiding to look at him. “I know what you're going to ask me – what were you thinking this morning when you wanted to come here like _that_? With all the Alphas working here?” He looked worried, voice a little harsh.  
   
_It seems the hormones are making their effect._  
   
“I was okay this morning, right? Something happened to me in court listening to you, like it triggered something in me.”  
   
Barba frowned, putting down a file carelessly, “ _What?_ ”  
   
Sonny got a bit closer to the other man whose eyes were now of a strange dark shade instead of the usual light green, “my heat was supposed to be over yesterday so I don't know what's really happening to me. I wouldn't have come here if I had another choice,” he swallowed, “ _Counselor_.”  
   
The silence was unbearable.  
   
“And by the way, I'm on birth control.” Sonny wondered what his mother would have thought of his behaviour, going around New York courtroom speaking like that.  
   
Maybe she would have understood.  
   
_I'm such an idiot._  
   
Barba looked at him puzzled for what it seemed like to be hours.  
   
“What?”  
   
“I'm on birth control, Counselor, so no problem at all,” Sonny simply explained, “well?”  
   
“Carisi, you're not thinking clearly, that's not you!” He passed a hand on his face in discomfort, “Go home and wait until it's over, trust me.”  
   
“That's what I do every single month and I cannot do it anymore! I cannot go home ending up just like yesterday, thinking about _you_.” Sonny's face was _burning_. “ _You_ , Counselor.”  
   
Barba sat down considering the idea then he sighed, "If I agree to do this, you could stop addressing me as _Counselor_."  
   
***  
   
Hands and knees on his bed, in heat again – it was like a déjà-vu for Sonny.  
   
Thankfully, he was not alone because there was another man with him, _an Alpha_ , a real one who would have taken care of him.  
   
“God, do _something_!”  
   
“Easy! I'm here I'm not going anywhere.”  
   
Sonny moaned as ADA Rafael Barba caressed him lightly on his back, going straight to his lower back, pushing two fingers inside his hot body.  
   
“You're so wet,” he murmured, fingers squelching obscenely, filthy sound to his ears.  
   
“Come on!” Sonny's face was burning with shame, his hands gripped tight the sheets under him; he could swear he could _hear_ Barba smirk, “Hurry up!”  
   
“All good things...”  
   
“I don't fucking care.”  
   
“Trust me, I'm not just an Alpha who agreed to fuck you like an animal.”  
   
_He's right_ , Sonny had to admit that; he was panting hard, heart beating fast in his ears, “I know, I know, but please, _please_ , I can't take it anymore,” tears were falling down his cheeks, shivering.  
   
_I'm such an idiot._  
   
“Try to relax, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere,” Barba's voice was firm and reassuring, his Alpha presence comforting in an unusual way. His hands were caressing him again, skin prickling.  
   
Sonny gasped, tilting his head back, curving his body to present himself even if there was no need for such a show because he was totally naked under Barba's gaze; he could feel wetness dripping down his tights, making him moan for the billionth time that night.  
   
As Barba got back teasing him, Sonny didn't have the strength to talk anymore. He curved his spine instinctively, driven by lust – _oh_ – he was ready.  
   
_Please, please, please._  
   
"Breathe," Barba murmured, brushing off the lubed fingers on the sheets; he shifted on the bed, positioning himself better between Sonny's spread legs.  
   
_That's it, he's gonna do it._  
   
Sonny's body relaxed immediately as he felt pushing against his entrance: they both wanted it so badly they couldn't have waited a second more.  
   
It was easy to get used to the new sensation – _god it’s been too long_ – pushing, stretching, making him feel complete.                                                        
   
_Take me, make me yours, Alpha, Alpha..._  
   
Face on the mattress, completely submitted as a good Omega... Except it wasn't enough, he needed more and his body trembled with desire.  
   
"Please," Sonny groaned, incapable of thinking, "please, Alpha, please."  
   
Barba shushed him, caressing him possessively on his lower back as he started to pound over and over again into him; the Omega was so eager to give it all, he didn't want to stop.  
   
_I need it, knot me, knot me._  
   
Sonny moaned as he came hard, clenching around Barba making him whelp, "Oh, god!" he could feel himself being stretched even more, being pushed again and again against the mattress.  
   
_That's it, that's it._  
   
"I'm going to..." Barba tensed against him, leaning over his back as he started to knot him; _it_ was so good being filled by a real Alpha, by _him_ , and he was so grateful it was not a dream.  
   
“ _Yes!_ ”  
   
_Bliss, only bliss, nothing else._  
   
Barba was on him, chest against his sweaty back, catching his breath; just like Sonny, he didn’t care about the mess they had done, he wanted to enjoy the afterglow.  
   
When Sonny tried to move he whined a little, limbs hurting; Barba chuckled, “it will take us a while, you know,” his voice was hoarse.  
   
“Yeah, I forgot,” Sonny groaned, still kneeling on the mattress, “I’ll be good.”  
   
“You did good already, Carisi,” the Alpha replied.  
   
“I think we’ve reached the point where you can call me Sonny, Rafael.”  
   
Barba muffled his laugh on Sonny’s back, “touché, _Sonny_ , touché.”  
   
When they could move again, Sonny found himself kissing the man passionately, a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while but I did it. 
> 
> I'm sorry, so sorry.
> 
> I'm also on tumblr! [ http://writing-in-rapture.tumblr.com/](http://writing-in-rapture.tumblr.com)


End file.
